This disclosure relates generally to social networking systems, and more specifically to identifying groups of users to a social networking system user.
An online system, such as a social networking system, allows its users to connect to and communicate with other online system users. Users may create profiles on an online system that are tied to their identities and include information about the users, such as interests and demographic information. The users may be individuals or entities such as corporations or charities.
Additionally, a social networking system may maintain groups of users, allowing a user to provide content to a group for presentation to each user included in the group. A group may be associated with a topic, a location, or with any other suitable characteristic, so a user included in the group may more easily view or share content associated with the characteristic associated with the group. However, as a social networking system may maintain a large number of groups, a user may expend significant time identifying groups associated with characteristics of interest to the user. This decreases the likelihood of the user identifying groups of interest to the user, which may decrease the amount of interaction between the user and the social networking system.